Only time will tell
by kenzy-lynne-hutchinson
Summary: Luna Sage or as she would like to be known as Lulu has known all about the gangs adventures even figured things out way before they did. This year the tables has turned and she has gone from being a nobody looking in to someone they need. With every breath she takes things change and turn. Why does she feel pain shortly after the people go missing? Let find out.
1. Chapter 1

I drove to school early in the morning before the rain hit, I was the only one because unlike the rest of beacon hill's students I watched what the weather was doing. Luna Sage is what is written as my name, but I call myself Lulu as a way out of the crazy moon shit going on here in beacon hills. I know all about the werewolves and hunters, though I never speak up, I'm there watching in the distance or overhearing the conversations that the duo Scott and Stiles think is oh so quiet. I remember having Derek Hale bump into me three weeks into school two years ago watching him make a beeline to Scott, not once noticing me. I even knew who was the kanima before they did, hell I knew who was controlling it right after I found out. It was quite easy figuring out who was the kanima, Lydia is immune, and Matt was always so close to him, even after the library incident. It was quite heart wrenching when we the school found out about Matt's death, he was the only person who talked to me beside Erica and Boyd. Now with all the Alpha shit going down, it makes my head hurt. They still hadn't found out who they are and with today being the new day of the new school year shit is about to go down.

The school slowly appears and I quickly as possible park my park as close to the school. The sky is so dark it's almost like looking it's evening instead of the morning, my boots click every time I take a step towards the front door and my dress is threatening to blow up but I quickly walk into the front just as a heavy downpour starts. Taking out my schedule I take my time finding my locker and peering down the halls, the lights start to flicker but it goes away and then a large crack is heard startling me causing me to jump.

"Whoa!?" Yelled a startled voice behind me. Quickly turning around I saw Stiles. Great.

"Thunder crazy right" I said, I needed to get out of this situation and fast.

"Yeah, Stiles the name" He said handing out his hand.

"Ah, just call me Lulu. I gotta go" I said making a dash down the hall, I ended up leaning against one of the lockers to calmed down. _God I looked so stupid, definitely don't need to do that again... ever. _As I caught my breath students filled the hallways looking for their lockers and classes, Getting up I caught Scott heading into my first period class and Stiles not that much later too. God just what I needed. I did end up going to the class which Stiles waved and in return made Scott made a funny face. Rolling my eyes I drowned out the noises beside me and focused on getting out of the class once the bell rang.

"Ms. Sage would you like to throw the coin?" Mr. Finstock said snapping my attention to him. "Why?" that was all I could say. "Why not? if you take the coin whatever happens might change, Mr. McCall didn't want to do it, If you get the coin in you won't have to take the po- the quiz but if you miss you take it , it might change things?" He said waving the coin around.

"I'll try but it look like I am going to take the test either way, I suck at games like this" I say standing up taking the coin and getting ready to throw it. All I needed to do was bounce the coin in and I get it, but my aim always sucked. Taking a deep breath I felt the coin snap out of my hand causing it to bounce high into the air and fell right into the cup smack dab in the middle of it. Loud cheers came around the room and the next chosen for the coin was Stiles. Just as he was about to through the coin the sheriff came in, also known as Stiles dad. "Stiles come here" After that the class went by quickly and I was one of the first out of the room and headed to my next when I bumped into something had almost like a wall.

"I'm so so sorry" I apologized.

"Lulu right? or Luna?" Said the voice. It almost echoedturning around I found myself facing the new twins Aidan and Ethan.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked looking around. _Shit no one is in the hallway_.

"Just because" They said.

"That's nice and all but I am on my way to my gym class and I don't want to be late an all so im-"

"Oh that's alright We have the same class so we will all go tighter right Ethan?" Aiden said.

"Right Aiden" He responded.

They Both grabbed both of my hands and dragged me down the hall towards the back to the gym, pulling my arms away was not gonna happen they have them in hand in a tight grip. "Hey guys I kinda need to get dressed, So it would be lovely if you just let go" I groaned out as I pulled at their grips. They seemed to think about it, dropped my hands ,and walked off towards the gym doors. Rushing into the girl's locker room I made my way in trembling like a dog. _What was that all about? That was scary shit_. After running my hands through my hair more than a couple times I changed and starred into one of the mirrors and gasped as I saw my slightly bruised wrists. A thought ran through my head making me wonder _Are these new twins two of the alphas?_ Brushing of the horrid thought I went out to the gym. Though nothing else happen. I did notice that the twins were aware of the starring from the other girls and it kinda made them look like pigs. I really took notice of how each one looked at others, I figured out Aiden by how he would love to make the girls swoon and that Ethan would talk with Danny and not so slickly wink at him. But sadly I didn't get to long to stare as I was forced to play soccer on the other side of the gym, it was one of my favorite games. We got a good 15 minutes to change and I gladly did so.

By the time I got out I quickly made my way to my 3rd period lunch and sat in the library well because I was a loner really. I had been doing this since 9th grade but hey it never minded me. The time seemed to fly by and 4th period bell rang and I ended up with having Lydia and Stiles in it. It did make it easier to listen to what was happening when all of a sudden a bird flew into the window, our teacher went in closer when another hit and it went splat but more and more came until the whole room had birds flying crazy sending people under desks but some got hit or bit. It lasted about 10 or 15 minutes until it all stopped. We all looked up to see what just happened. Black feathers layered everywhere with a stray bird here and there. Fear loomed in the air. Something was going to happen this year and no one was prepared. Even Derek and his pack weren't.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was so strong you could hear the wind outside. The fear of another flock coming in was fresh in the air, I was huddled in the corner by myself with bloody bites mark all over my hands and arms what I didn't know was if I had any on my face. Black feathers roamed all around the room and trails of blood follow where the birds flew until they collapsed in fear and died. "Someone...call the cops" the teacher gasped out. Her face grew more and more gray and her eye seemed to snap out of the world, she was so scared and it was not help any of us with what just happened. Grabbing out my phone I quickly dialed the police and told them just what had happened and that people may need medical assistance from the biting and scratches, they were there within minutes of calling. The sheriff again was here for the second time already this week, during the time the officers were checking everyone I tried to hear what the sheriff and Mr. Argent were saying towards their kids but it was my turn to get checked out. I had deep cuts all across my arms from the birds when I tried to shield myself that were going to need stitches and I had from cut along my side of my face. So to put it all straight I was headed to the hospital along with a couple other students.

The ride to the hospital was quite awkward really, the man who was supposed to be helping everyone was on his phone playing games ,and the driver was going over bumps. When we finally got there we were all pushed out into the hospital and into separate rooms, it was like no one wanted to help us at all except a few stray nurses. I ended up almost jumping off the table to look around when a very muscular male nurse walked in, he looked very distracted while he cleaned my arms and put the stitches in (he didn't use any medicine to numb the areas, talk about pain) and sent me on the way.

"Lulu right?" asked someone behind me.

Turning around "Yes?" I answered, another nurse stood behind me but this was a female who seemed not to be wearing any shoes. "May I ask, why are you not wearing any shoes? It can not be sanitary can it?"

"That's funny, do you know where Scott McCall is?" She asked looking around anywhere but at me.

"No I don't why?" This was getting my attention, a nurse with no shoes? It seemed as if she was sniffing the air?

"Oh just because his friend is here" She said nonchalantly.

"His friend?" Trying to rack my brain around to remember who wasn't here but all I could come up with was either boyd, isaac or Erica... The pack!

I hadn't seen either one of them in a couples of days but I didn't think any of it. Was one of them here? Was something going on and who is this crazy bitch wearing no shoes?

"Oh Lulu, how have you been" Said Mrs. McCall coming up behind me.

" Ah, it has been um okay?" I quickly said. I needed to see where the nurse had gone maybe she could lead where to who she was going to see.

"Have you seen the nurse with no shoes on at all?" I asked.

Her face squinted up in confusion"No I haven't"

"Well I must be going go to call my dad he has to be scared" I said running down the hall. _Where__could__the__crazy__nurse__be__?_ It was then I saw the same male nurse what stitched me up pushing someone who seemed to be sleeping. I followed the best I could even into the elevator when the person who was in the wheelchair was turned around. It was Isaac. I quickly walked in and pushed the garage floor when low and behold Scott came crashing in. The air was filled with tension and I was one more step from just.. just.. oh I don't how!

Scott flung towards the male nurse smashing him against the elevator side wall, i was like no one even noticed me. Scott was then shoved up into the lights "DO you know what I am? I'm an Alpha!" _Holy__shit__. __shit__shit__shit__shit__..._ *Bing* The elevator doors open and there stood Derek with red eye and teeth bared and his long as nail into the male nurses back.

"So am I" and flung the guy back and what looked like he knocked him out. Dereks aze then focused on me, I must of looked scared shitless like a mouse because what he said next was gonna change everything. "Hello? Luna … right?"


	3. Chapter 3

He stood there for a while just starring, his eyes still red, and Scott grabbing hold of Isaac he started out of the hospital.

"How do you know my name?" I asked gripping the wall as a support.

"I see you around …a lot. Why don't you come with Scott and I to my place and we can talk about what just happened?" Derek said pulling me toward the front of the building. "Why don't we just oh I don't know let me go so I can go home, yeah that sounds right, yeah let's do what I say okay?" I say struggling against his grip. "Why would we do that? I think you know a lot more than you are letting out, so off to the house we go"

"What happens if I scream? They would come running out the hospital and take you to jail!" I screech. Derek picks up his pace towards the car and mumbles something along the lines of 'irritating' "Hey I may be irritating but listen hear I am just a teen age girl so it would be-" his hand is now tight against my mouth.

Scott awaits by the what I am guessing is Derek's black car, he puts Isaac in firmly on the other side and I am trusted on the other side. My head bumps the window causing me black out for a moment but I'm back, by then we are already out of the parking lot and off to his house. I try and remember what his house looked like, I only ever saw it once when I had went for a walk two years after the house burned down, It was quite scary. The sides had looked like the fire was still fresh, tempted to go have a look inside but I chickened out and headed home. Now here we were , me in the back being kidnapped and going back to the scary shitless house and oh I'm in a car filled with werewolves but you know nothing strange hear in beacon hill's.

Isaac was still out, I did try to wake him up but nope he was out like a light probably due to whatever brought him to the hospital in the first place. They both refused to talk to me, kinda how they did it to everyone. "Scott you can't let him take me like this" nothing, he just starred forward "Fine be a pussy". That only earned me a growl causing me to role my eyes. It was starting to get cold. Autumn was coming fast, the leaves on the tree's we past showed exactly what Fall does, though at any other time I was of loved to see them but the moment wasn't the right time.

When we finally got to the damn house I was ready to be out of the tiny thing called his car. Scott lead me through which earned me a very surprised look from Stiles who seemed ready to have a heart attack. Derek brought Isaac in and laid him on a old mattress of to the side in the what it would have been called the family room. "Ah Why is Lulu hear?" Stiles said standing off to the side of me. "Luna you mean?" Derek snapped. "No Lulu" He said firmly.

They gave each other a side look before they looked back at me. "What?" I asked rudely. "Is you name Luna or Lulu" Scott asked. Groaning I rubbed my hand through the ends of my hair annoyed and answered "Real name is luna but I go by Lulu."

"Now Luna, why have you been around everywhere we have been lately?" Derek asked. His hands joined together in between his lap. _Those legs do look quite nice_. "Luna?" Derek asked again.

"The town is small? You can bump into people more than four times a day. You really must take some chill pills because you are gonna get gray hair in no time, I mean really?" I said trying to get away from the question. I guess I was a sly as I thought I was. "Can I go home now?

"No" all three of them said.

"Why the hell not!?" I said standing very close to the Alpha.

"Because I know that you know about werewolves" Derek snapped. His fists started clenching and the veins in his neck stood out.

"Wouldn't want to have a heart attack Derek, those veins can easily get clogged and then …BOOM! Heart attack" I said viciously. Stiles looked taken back.

"Either you tell us that you know about werewolves before what had happened today or I will make you what something." Scott said behind me.

"And what Would that be?" I asked nervously.

"What me get a tattoo" He said.

"Ah tattoo ah ha ..ha.. sorry that's quite funny really. Ha …ha." I said between laughs.

"This isn't an ordinary tattoo it has to be done with fire for it to stay on my skin. So Derek is gonna use a torch, Stiles is gonna hold me down. And you can hear me screaming" Scott said moving around.

"Let's hope you don't sound like a pussy" I said smirking.

It was really weird but not that scary to see a torch burning the shit out of Scott but the thought of what was happening seemed stupid. A tattoo? Really? Just because you didn't text Allison all summer? Let's see about those grades in a month or so, that tattoo ain't gonna mean shit.

They did let me go but I did get a real good look at Isaac's chest, man did it looked good. Would loved to touch it but the minute they freed me I was out of the house and darting down the street all the way into town. It would have been stupid to even tell the sheriff knowing that he knew all what was happening. So I quickly made my way to my house, though it took another hour or so I was just happy to be home. I ended up locking everything that night.

The next day I awoke to a sunny day and almost smiled when the memory of what happened yesterday hit me like a brick wall. _Shit._ I had classes with both of them today and from what I knew it was going to be a very long day. I did end up going with my red floral dress, red pumps, red lips and my hair down natural curls with my rose earrings and my black claw. It was going to either send them into a tizzy or make Stiles notice.

When I did reach the school Scott and Stiles were already waiting and it was for me. Going up to them Scott's eye seemed to narrow in and Stiles face blushed crimson . Bingo! When I passed them by Scott and Stiles were hot on my trail, I ended up leading them to the library to the spot where everything went down last year with the kanima.

"So tell me why the fuck are you such a pussy and you Stiles are you the side kick? Really I thought it would be Stiles the batman and Scott the joker. By the way what the hell was that in the elevator Scott like really, since Derek ain't here right now I am going to tell you. I know all about the werewolves that live here and who the kanima was and by the way you suck at being smart. Really before either of you figured out who the new wolves Derek recruited and that fact the a snake venom can affect it, hello the damn kanima was in human form so it affects them. Oh and don't even get me started on Gerard. By the way the wolves that are most likely being locked up are in the that old abandoned bank!" I screeched.

Scott look pissed and Stiles… well stiles was doing what he always does.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I have been making clothes for the days so far and I will be doing them each chapter if a another day is added. I do read the reviews, so thank you!**

**But for some reason they wont let me put the address up for them so they will be on my profile if you want to look.**

So here I am in health with coach Finstock screaming in our ears about something that a bird wouldn't even give two shits about. The blowout I had earlier in the library ended badly with Scott saying I should stay away from them but with Stiles oh so happily eyeing my legs. Stiles I have to admit is quite handsome with his long hair hell even with his buzz cut he looks fine as hell, even his ass has meat to it. Anyway back to the my dilemma, I know that Derek is probably gonna end up going to the bank tonight but what I found out in second period on my cell was the walls of the area that is the vault is made of out moonstone which has been blocking out the moons light. When they don't get the light it makes them go crazy when they are in the light which means crazy wolves equals killing people.

I ended up skipping 8th and driving home to get changed, I ended up wear a gray crop top, some very stretchy skinny jeans and boots black leather combat boots, hair in a pony tail and of course my harry potter necklace and bracelet. I drove my car to the bank but far enough that no one would ever find it without the knowledge of knowing where I put it. Now I did take a couple years of karate and was so close to getting a black belt only reason as to why I never did get it was because I punched the kid in the face only after he punch me in the boob.

So being as quiet as I could I made my way around to the front where I saw Allison snapping the chains to the front of and looking around to make sure she didn't see me I went in after her. I knew that the smell of anything that is already hurt a humans noise will put off our scent I always carried a bottle of ammonia liquid style. I ended up almost getting to the volt when the noises of very angry beta wolves ended up with me in a room with no light. I did hear the Alpha's coming so I dumped all but a tiny bit all around me, luckily they just walked by.

I wanted to make sure they were gone but the second I put my hand on the door to open it the wall that was recently made because of the break its burst apart I felt ice all over my body. "Scott get down here" Derek said. I couldn't hear what was happening that much but the growl concluded my worst of fears. Dashing out of the room I just came out of the vet's daughter and who I am guessing the alpha to the alpha pouring mountain ash which circled all around them trapping them in. They both rush out as I and Allison end up meeting as the fight just starts to happen. Boyd and whose name we all found out as Cora had the upper hand, Allison goes to try and brush apart the dust and Derek and I yelled for her not too.

"They can't leave the area with the ash circled around them, the minute you brush even the slightest bit of duck the beta wolves are out killing people, Allison don't" I said holding her back.

Boyd smashed Scott across the wall using his claws as a weapon to hoist him up against the wall, while Derek is trying and failing at fighting his younger sister. "Derek to your right!" I said rushing in, Cora who just beat the shit out of Derek came rushing my way I dodged her first and second attack managing to open the bottle of ammonia and chucking a tiny bit into her eyes causing her to shriek in pain. Allison who was horrified by what was happening before her watched and decided it would have been for the better to clear a spot of mountain ash allowing the beta wolves free.

"Allison what the fuck?" I asked breathlessly

"They were going to you them, I had to do something!" she yelled back.

"They are going to kill someone or people in general, are you stupid? No bow or anything? Really?" I yelled.

"She saved our lives Lulu, Derek I thought your sister was dead?" Scott asked. He had blood that caked his whole mouth area like little lines. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"So did I." Derek said.

"You should be ashamed Derek, turning teenagers into killers!" Allison accused Derek.

"Your family is no better" He snapped right back.

"I know I have made mistake and I am forever horrified because of it" Allison squeaked out.

"Yeah think, crazy bitch." I coughed out.

"And your family is no better they don't even feel sorry about it" Derek snapped back.

Allison gave a confused look towards Scott. "I will tell you lat-" Scott said but got interrupted "Scott now" Allison said.

"I didn't want your last memory of your mom being that the night or so before she tried to kill me, even got someone to try and kill Isaac …." He mumbled out.

"Who the hell are you" Allison tearfully said to me.

"I'm the bitch who has been figuring things out before your dumbass minds could. The names Luna but I like to be called Lulu, yeah know the moon shit business ain't my thing really" I said turning to leave when Derek roughly grabbed my hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Derek growled out.

"Well unless you want me to be your robin to you Mr. batman, then I am heading home got school tomorrow yeah know sleep is a girl's best friend" I say cheekily.

"You're coming with us" Derek firmly said.

"That can be taken two ways either way I am perfectly okay with" I said smiling, giving him the my 1,000 mile.

"You remind me-"

I cut Derek off "Remind of you Stiles? I get that a lot but I don't see it but I do see his ass I mean have you seen it so me-"

"We get it" Derek cuts me off.

"Meany"

We start on the other side of beacon hills in the camp site areas. Allison left us the minute it was agreed I was going with them. I used to go camping with my father before died, (I lied to Scotts mom about my father being worried) he thought me how to fish and how to track for food, that areas with water ways to a lot of trees where were predators would love to stalk prey. I noticed Derek and Scott would Sniff the air and get a scent and follow but it would wear off. I noticed that the fire flies didn't exactly like them. Fire flies….. ours didn't glow…

I ended up going with Scott when cries of little children filled the air, we ran to see Boyd circling a old almost broken metal hut that held the frightened children, just as he pulled up the metal shed throwing far in front of him which ended up smashing it to pieces then all of a sudden fire flies circled as if fighting of Boyd giving Scott and I enough time to grab the kids and run off. When we figured they were in a safe place Scott called Derek about meeting up and painfully telling them what had almost happened to the two kids because of Boyd.

"Scott we might need a hunter" I offered as we ran.

"Like what Allison's dad? How are you not tired?" Scott questioned.

"If you paid any attention you would notice I am one of the lead tract stars at school, and yes, three controlled wolves and a tiny human with karate skills isn't going to cut it. A hunter can help us tract them and hopefully capture them so they don't do anyone any harm." I say as we meet up with Derek.

"We don't need any helped from the argents, Luna we have Scott, Isaac and me and somewhat you." Derek finalized.

We really needed help like something to guide them into something, a building almost.

**Hey I do try and upload the chapters but since I am almost caught up with the episodes so far I may not be uploading them since I am aught up, I don't like to add stuff into a story like a going to place which they don't even go around. So if I do added a chapter it might just be of Luna (Lulu) at her house or the cemetery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys um with teen wolf being away for another week or less it would be very helpful to give ideas for a next chapter.**

The constant running was starting to weight on me, what I really needed was water but the only water that was even remotely okay to drink was from a tap over thirty miles away.

"Scott, I need stop" I say breathlessly. "I-I just got to stop now or- or my heart is just gonna stop and really for me that ain't gonna end well for my mom" The air is so weak, not even a wind could help cool me down was there. "Maybe i-" Just as we meet up with Derek and Isaac they dashed towards a noise that sounded very much like the beta wolves. Trudging along, I jogged as fast as my tired sore legs would allow, Isaac shoved Cora off of a young adult giving Scott the chance to be a ninja for a second or so to kick Cora with both feet knocking her back a couple feet, allowing Derek to fight of Boyd which only resulted into them running away again.

"Hey, girly you really need to get the hell out of here, like maybe right now. Grab everything important and go home." I say catching up with them. She then started franticly looking around mumbling about her friend who was just with her was now gone.

"Hey just call the cops okay they will deal with it okay?" Isaac said dashing off along with Scott and Derek.

"Fuck them, I'm out" I say calling grabbing my phone out of my pocket dialing Stiles's number.

"Hello?" Answered Stiles.

"Yeah I am going to need you to come get me?" I say kicking a rock sending it tumbling into another.

"And why would I do that? And how did you get my number Lulu" He says irritated. It sounded like he was working with paper with all the rustling noises.

"Because we have two crazy Beta wolves on the loose and another person missing. Also I jacked Scotts phone after rescuing to kids from being torn apart" I say a little louder.

"Fine okay, Where are you?" Stiles snapped.

"I think by the camping Sites in the front"

When Stiles did come he took his sweet time, He pulled up allowing me to get in before asking me where I had parked and was about to kicked me out with how angry he was I told him where I parked which was very close to the old abandoned bank but neither the less took me and was happy for me to be out of his car. I was driving my car along the long way home when a car cut me off almost sending me off the road into a couple of bushes. After my head had stopping spinning for a couples of milliseconds I was able to get my car back on the road to follow the damn person who just about killed me to a pool.

Pulling up I was shocked to see who was getting out, it was Lydia so I decided to follow close enough to see is anything was going to happen. Though the moment she mistook the dummy to try to catch her attention I felt a heavy water like liquid fall on my face as I neared Lydia which caused me to look up and seeing a very bloody body that belonged to a teenage lifeguard. The blood curdling scream that Lydia and I both let out scared a flock of birds in the bushes near us went flying. _Oh my god_ I thought. Who could of killed someone, let alone someone who was a teenager. Lydia hysterically sat on the concrete and whimpered as I dialed 911 and them presided to called Stiles.

"What is it now Lulu?"Stiles answered.

"Oh god Stiles" I cried. The body gushed more bloody as I waited for an answer.

"What's wrong?" Stiles worriedly said.

"I was almost ran off the road by yours truly Lydia Martin, So I followed the car and that was how I found out who it was." I barely spoke out.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Stiles all but yelled.

"Thanks you know I'm okay too" I snapped into the phone "But um she pulled over to a pool and I-I followed her in and um Stiles I found something, something horrible" I say as the tears start to fall. Croaking out " A dead teenager Stiles, I'm pretty sure I have some blood drippings on my f-f-ace"

Stiles breathed hard before answering "I am coming Where's the pool?"

"By the ah eh Beacon Hill's Preserve I think, Oh my god Stiles, their so much blood" I cry into the phone.

When Stiles finally got there which only took two minutes, he came rushing in only to pass me to check up on Lydia. "Stiles the body" I say pointing to the body. "Oh" Stiles stupidly said.

The body was on a lifeguard chair, we couldn't tell what really had happed but noticed were all the blood started making it look like maybe as werewolf ripped the slashed at his neck. The a little twinkled caught my eye, following the little spark all the way from his neck to his ring finger. 'Purity' the sparkle which turned out to be a ring, a purity ring. "Why is a lifeguard who shouldn't even be out here at night period unless he was gonna lose it to girl or guy but couldn't make it and well got killed as a easy target." Lydia mumbled to herself.

"Hey um Lulu take Lydia home and go to your house to I'll see the body at the hospital with Scots mom okay?" Stiles says as he urged us out.

"Yeah, my pleasure."

After dropping off Lydia (After a cat fight of trying to get her to tell me where the damn girl lived) I went home and changed into my black night clothes, cleaned my face, pulled the hair that was already into a pony tail into a tight braid ,and curled up into a ball and cried. First I find out that the Alphas were holding Cora and Boyd only to let them loose to probably be killed and one person went missing and another turned up dead. All who was else missing was Stiles friend heather. The pain of knowing Erica was dead plagued my heart, she was barley a new wolf who was thrown into a fight probably with Cora or Boyd as a way of seeing who was stronger, what sickened me more was the fact she was falling for him. I could see it every time they looked at each other towards the end of last year more so when she wanted to run away with him to join another pack. If only she knew, or maybe I knew, so… so I could of helped her.

*If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you*

The ringtone for my phone rang out forcing me to turn off the unhappy thoughts onto the caller. "Hello" I said.

"Lulu, I found heather" Stiles begins "She's dead, she has three deadly injuries, which so does the lifeguard. They will probably find the girl who went missing with the same injuries that can the main reason to her death."

"It's like the tree fold law, each one is worse than the other but all causing harm as if you did something wrong. Wait they were all virgins weren't they" I ask.

"Yeah, someone is sacrificing virgins" Stiles concluded.

"Oh my god Stiles!" I panic.

Worried Stiles asks out "What?!"

"Out of everyone in our group…. You and I are the only virgins left Stiles" I say franticly. "And if they are targeting virgins right before they do the dead, we either need to get laid big time or run away to Mexico for real, you can changed your name to Pablo ,and I can change mine to Juanita"

"And what does running away to Mexico do your us" Stiles ask weirded out.

"Well you can work as a farmer and I then came be the sexy house wife eyeing her tan husbands abs as he work on the farm," I say drooling.

"How do you know I have Abs" Stiles demands.

"Well" I started "If I have been around you enough times to know from playing lacrosse you have abs and by the way nice ass too".

Groaning stiles says " I told Scott about this too"

"Well Stiles this has been fun and all but I gotta sleep so night" I say hanging up the phone.

My room seemed a lot smaller as I looked around. Tonight event where going to effect everyone but right now I needed sleep and sleep was what I was going to get.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted you to get to know a little more about Luna (Lulu) than just her happy go lucky self. Tell me what you think **** And also the site won't allow me to add the link of the clothes she wears on the chapters but they are posted on my profile. **

The sun shone brightly for a nice change and there was a slight wind roaming around outside making me smile. The color on the tree stood out more today the greens mixed with slight tints of reds and yellows fully giving the affect of autumn, opening my window for the smell of the outside to give my room some extra va-va voom to it. I ended up just taking a quick shower and took my time picking out my clothing. Picking through my massive closet I came across my daring leather crop tank top, match with a white light sweater vest along with a white lace skirt , and lace flats. I decided just to keep my hair curly but put it up by using a bandana and a couple of clips made for gingers. Taking one last look in the mirror, I smiled to my pale self and went down to grab some breakfast.

For the first time that morning I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 5 am and I Luna Ava Sage was dressed and ready to go the earliest in the history of my sad excuse of a life. Groaning out my impatience I made myself some eggs and toast and some little over for my mum and headed towards the car. Now I didn't have to be anywhere at the moment but it had been ages since I went to see my dad. He's been dead over five years but it is still fresh for me, I remember being in the car with him after he had recently picked me up from school. It was a very snowy day hence why he was the one to pick me up. We were laughing about how stupid boys are when the next thing I knew my seat belt unlocked, my door opened ,and I was flung out the car onto the road as my dad who was trying to get control of the car went straight of the bridge and into the waters below.

I remembered the screams of everyone, no one thought 'Hey their might be a person in that car lets go help'. I made my way into the freezing deeps of the water and tried to pull the door open to his side as it was the side that wasn't in the water just yet. The tears and my screams continued. His door wouldn't budge and I didn't have the strength to open it. He was losing oxygen as the car very slowly was consumed by the water. No one even tempted to help, they just watched and starred as if it was all an act. Then one of the men who was watching seemed to snap out of it and went in to help me to try to pull the door open and that was when the man helping said that the door was jammed when the car slid of and smashed into the water. I begged the man or God , anyone to help my dad.

It was then I really looked, my dad was already dead he had been dead for about 15 minutes without me even realizing it. The car kept on sinking until it was finally consumed and I was pulled out of the freezing water and was wrapped up in a blanket as my lips turned blue. When my mother finally got the call she came as quick and safe as she could. She busted out in tears when only it was me to was live, she loved my dad, he was her first and only love. Mom never did dated after either because she could never get over dad or she couldn't.

Now it just seems as it was yesterday. They did end up getting our car out of the lake and dad was given a proper burial and all at the Beacon Hills cemetery near both of my grandparents. It was after his burial I lost friends, I was bullied because I was the girl whose daddy wanted out so he could leave my mother and I, though it was just a rumor started by a stupid-hate filled child it hurt me to the core.

As I came close to the cemetery the flashbacks stated kicking up forcing me to find a quick parking space for them to subside. It didn't take long but they always took a lot of me, I unbuckled my seat beat and open the door. Getting out and going off into the direction dads grave gave the air around me a eerie feeling. His spot was towards the middle and luckily they had maps showing where everything is. Rubbing my arms I find my dad grave and sink to my knees and huge his grave stone and let all the tears fall out everyone meaning a certain thing. After finishing being sloppy I sat down and just talk about my life, dad is always a good listener , well because he's dead and if he was alive my ass would be in so much trouble.

"Dad" I say "Got some news to tell you"

"Remember Scoot and Stiles? Yeah the weird ones that always got into with Stiles dad" I asked picking at the grass at my feet.

The wind blow softly against my hair causing some curls to come loose. "Well, turns out that Scott got bite almost three years ago and Stiles is like his sidekick, uh to me he's like batman but yeah."

"Well things have changed a lot since then dad" I whisper out touching the engraving on the stone. "A lot of things"

"Well for one dad, Derek hale the kid who was always with Kate Argent, and oh don't even get me started on the Kate, But umm anyway, yeah he's back, his sister Laura was killed and, oh he has a younger sister who by the way is a royal pain in the ass." The air starts to get a bit more making me more relaxed to take.

"Um, My old friend Erica the one with the really blonde hair, you liked her I think, well she's dead too. It kinda still hurts. Um Isaac's is a werewolf too and his dad is died as well" I say closing my eyes.

"And oh Peter, you should know peter you used to say your younger sister had a crush on him in high school, yeah he killed Laura and is all sassy now."

"I miss you, things really did changed didn't they dad?"

"Dad, Mum misses you as well she hasn't even dated anyone since that d-day" It's getting hard to talk.

"Dad, wh-why did you h-have to leave? I love you dad" The tears start flowing out.

Wiping carefully I give dad's grave one last look and head back to my car. The air is humid and I decide it's time to go to school early, I just needed a way out and school right now was the key.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys with trying to catch up with the episode since it had a lot o scenes this episode might be three chapters. Thank you guys for reading my work. Please review!**

**xoxo Mackenzie!**

* * *

The school day was over before I even knew it. I wanted to know more about the Vet the everyone in the group seemed to know. The weather forecast said it was going to storm tomorrow night, which meant my lovely curls would be fizzy. Groaning I pulled up to the parking lot and hoped out when a guy from the R.O.T.C came out with his adorable dog. I happily said hello and gave his dog as quick pet and walked in, now since I don't like to wait as everyone knows I just walked through the double doors startling the vet and Scott. Walking over I grabbed one of the tiny glass cups with a lids and looked inside and was surprising to see mistletoe in the jar.

"Yo, Vet why do you have Mistletoe in here? It's not Christmas yet is it?" I turning the jar every which way.

He snatched it out of my hands and said "And you must be Lulu right?"

"Unless there is another person with the name Lulu then no" I say prancing around the room.

"Anyway, Scotty I must ask you a serious question" I asked. Scott's eyes meet mine with annoyance.

"What" He growls out.

"Would it be weird if I got killed?" I say.

His eyes look at my face trying to get me to look at him. "Why are you saying that?" Scott demands. "Because… with everything happening it seems like one of us is gonna be killed either next or by the end of everything" The sadness in my voice cracks at the end.

The vet looks between Scott and I when I feel the hairs on my arm stick up. The terror is like ice in my blood, as scream threatens to rip free but it gets contained in my throat as I dash outside. The whole area is dark with only a couple of dim lights. I search for any movement, a tiny shadow moving catches my eyes and I see the dog from earlier running towards me. The guys car is still here and the dog is shaking so bad.

"Hello? Sir! Your dog is here? Hello!?" I yelled down where the dog came from. Scott runs out then and he seems scared and tells me to go home, I ended up giving up the dog (which meant I fought with Scott about taking it) and went home.

* * *

The alarm woke me up, the skies were clouded over a horrible gray color sending my mood down. Today was my track day, _Great_ I think as I get out my purple Lakers shorts, my white bra shirt and my purple sneakers and grabbed my iPhone with the earphones. I decided not to wear make-up for the run since it was what all the running part of the sports today.

Driving towards the school I turned on the Radio and was surprising they were playing 'No Interest' By Nina Nesbitt.

'I get off the bus and I walk around George Street

An old man in a hat playing violin

Girls wearing Jack Wills and Abercrombie

Stop asking me who I'm dating now

Get a text from Claire and a Rachel

Telling me that my ex tried to kiss them

Last night we were at Revolution

Had enough so I went to get some chips

No interest in you, no interest at all

There's nothing to lose, 'cause there's nothing at all

No interest in you, no interest at all

Cause there's nothing to lose, there's nothing at all

Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh

Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh

Getting home late, found him standing at my front door

There's no reason for him to be here at all

Pushed pass him, and he pulls out a rose

Does he even really know me at all?

I climb the stairs, I don't walk up my hallway

He tries ringing and it goes to the answer phone

Then he says that he's nothing left to say

Except the fact that he's allergic to my dog

No interest in you, no interest at all

There's nothing to lose, 'cause there's nothing at all

No interest in you, no interest at all

Cause there's nothing to lose, there's nothing at all

Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh

Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh

The song lasted all the way to the school sending my spirits up a bit making me a happier person but then remembering that I was going to run hits back and there goes my mood. I dash towards the girls locker room pushing girls out of my way to get changed. It was quick and simple, I left my hair down and put my track clothes on, also grabbing my iPhone to run with music with. Looked in the mirror and walked out bumping into something soft but yet hard.

"So sorry I say" Looking up. I 'm met with the Twins._ SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"That's okay" They both say running off when their Coach blows the whistle.

It's then my team that is let loose on the trails and I see Isaac with Scoot trailing right behind him. I push harder and am very close behind Scott and he growls and shove one of the twins that had Isaac on the ground. Deciding now of never I ran full speed forming my body as I just into a ball and bashing into the other twin as he beard his teeth at Scott. Though it hurt me a lot more I did make him stumble enough to give Scott the upper hand.

"AHHHH!" That scream brought us out of the stupid fight scene. We all rushed towards the voice and looked towards where everyone was pointing. The air shoved right out of my mouth causing me to gasp. The victim on the tree was the same guy with the cute dog from the Vet's place. He was in the R.O.T.C , he would have had a bright future ahead of him. The tears suddenly broke the damn and my face was crashed with tears. Stiles who was quite breathless called his dad and hugged me.

He was tied to a tree with what looked like a dog leash with the words inscribed 'Bullet'. Scott whispered to me "That dog last night, his dog. His name was 'bullet' that's the dogs leash" More tears came rushing out causing me to sob into stiles sweaty shirt. Isaac gave me a sad glance but it quickly changed to a death glare as he starred as the twins. I could read what was on his face. He thought the twins had killed him. But this was way to human. The three hold death was a human way of killing as a punishment, the wire on the throat, the bash in the head and the cut throat all meant something, something very dark and I was going to find that person and kill them!

When the Sheriff came Stiles pointed out all the injuries but was shoved up by his dad. Everyone was sent back to the school early. I dashed inside and washed my hands over and over trying to get what felt like blood of my hands. I quickly got dress in my high-low black sleeveless dress, black heels and put some curling serum in my hair and watched it curl and left it. I did end up putting make up on which consisted of black eyeliner and red lips.

I went to class with Scott and found Isaac already sitting their clouded by his thoughts. I sat on his left and Scott sat behind him. I tried my best to focus on the class because Mr. Harris was a bitch and frankly I was not in the mood to be bitched at. I asked to go get a drink right before Isaac blurted out that he needed to go use the restroom _That Stupid Wolf_. I was barely out the door before Isaac rudely shoved past me into the hall, I quickly walked to the drink fountains but jumped into Isaac again. He grabbed me and shoved me behind him. The twins were in front of us, staring at Isaac and then me, my face held a sneer.

The one of the twin hit his brother in the face shocking both Isaac And I. He kept on bashing him for a good minute or so before pushing him on the ground towards Isaac's feet. I stepped around to avoid getting knocked over when our classroom door opened into the hall and Mr. Harris peered out and was out raged what he saw. The scene itself was quite the picture really. Isaac leaning over the twin and me terrified with my hands on my face. _THAT'S IT! If those fur balls want to play, let's_ play.

* * *

**By the way who thought the scene with Derek and the teacher was sweet, it's about time for him to find some love! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rang shortly after getting yelled at my Mr. Harris, only I didn't get in trouble poor Isaac did. (_Shitty Alphas_) I had a free period, well it was 8th and most of my classes where advanced anyway I made my way to my car and a hand shot out and yank me towards them. "Lulu!" Stiles says covering my mouth with his hand. I glare at him, that ass scared me to death like what the fuck mean? People are dying and I there are only a hand full of people outside!

"Stiles!" I manage holding onto his arms as a support. "Never ever do that again"

Stiles looks at me and it hits him "Oh sorry Lulu, umm I am going to Deaton's and I saw you and uhh…" He fumbled over the words.

"You wanted me to come?" I say surprised.

"Well yeah" Stiles blushes. AWWWW.

Nodding I got into my car as Stiles goes to his and I followed. The gray storm clouds were starting to hit the town and the wind was picking up. Just as we arrived lighting flashed and not a second later the loud crack of thunder rages it noise scaring me. We walk right in and Stiles demands to talk with Deaton. I just followed, I hated thunder storms but when I was at home in my safe bedroom watching them I like that. Not in a place that was all metal. I leaned back on one of the table watching Stile and Deaton bicker about the murders.

"It all sounds like a druid, but they protectors unless…" I mumbled something.

"well tha-"

learned the hard way

That they all say

Things you want to hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words,

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convince me to please you

Make me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

Stiles annoying ringtone cut into the silence, stiles quickly snatched it up and put it on speaker "Hello? Lydia"

"He is missing" She states. The beginning of the conversation hadn't been easier to hear.

"Are you sure?" Stiles says.

"Yes, missing no, taken yes,"

Stiles and us all head to ours cars as we rushed towards the school, they skies were much darker now and it was hard to keep the car on the road but I made it there and rushed into the school to Mr. Harris's class as Lydia stood as always scared. God couldn't the girl grow a pair?. When Stiles and the vet finally came in I was searching through all his papers when the grading letters weren't grade letters.

"Uh stiles these are not grade letters? Wait get all of them!" I say

Stiles does what I said and then Deaton takes notice and puts them in order and they spell "Darach" I say. "Remember how druids were good people who protected people and plants? well those who went down a dark path were called this, someone is either a Darach or imitating them."

"So it is likely that Mr. Harris is already dead?" Lydia asks.

"Yes, let's get out of here, I will see you guys tomorrow" I say quickly getting out of the room.

The air was getting to me, it felt dark and intense. Images plagued my mind as I drove to my house, the rain was pouring when I pulled over and threw up. It felt like I was being tortured when I wasn't. It so happens that every time one of the people went missing I felt like what they were feeling. I was no Lydia but what the hell was going on with me? I was getting soaked but the feeling grew and grew, it was intense. Though not like the other times this was prolonged as if the person was trying to talk their way out of it. Then it just cut off, and I was okay again. Rushing back in I started home again, what veer had happened just then was new and i didn't like it. Not at all.

* * *

Rushing in the house mom was sleep on the couch still in her work clothes. She hair had fallen into her face but her soft snores where there. Making a quick meal and one for mom I ate it and headed to bed. I turned on the radio and my favorite song came on.

"**Outlaws Of Love"**

Oh, nowhere left to go

Are we getting closer? Closer?

No, all we know is "No"

Nights are getting colder, colder

Hey, tears all fall the same

We all feel the rain

We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun

Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run

They say we'll wrought in Hell, but I don't think we will

They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Scars make us who we are

Hearts and homes are broken, broken

Far, we could go so far

With our minds wide open, open

Hey, tears all fall the same

We all feel the rain

We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun

Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run

They say we'll wrought in Hell, but I don't think we will

They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm

Ooooooooooooo...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun

Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run

They say we'll wrought in Hell, but I don't think we will

They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Outlaws of Love

Outlaws of Love

Outlaws of Love

Outlaws of Love

As the song played I sat down at my mirror and started taking off my makeup, I was in my lacy black tank top with my red and black pajama bottoms, it was then I realized my eyes, they where bright green almost neon. The storm outside was getting worse and the whistling noise crept into the room. I turned the music up ***BAM*** my windows opened wide letting the bone chilling air rush in causing me to shiver, the lights started to flicker and if I wasn't the one standing here but watching I could of laughed. I looked at the mirror again an almost screamed, the scream was caught in my lungs. The girl I saw in the mirror was me, covered in blood with chunks of flesh missing. A hooded man stood behind me, his pale hand wrapped itself around my waist. A necklace that was breath taking scary-beautiful, it had what looked like two tiny dragons on each side a red jewel, but the jewel wasn't a jewel it was blood.

Regaining the ability to move I closed the windows and covered the mirror. Shortly after the event the lights stopped flickering. I pulled off the cover of the mirror but everything was normal. Tears poured out of my eyes. I had no idea what just happened and none of the gang would of believed me. Getting in the bed I was in for a restless night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :Thank you guys for reading my story, I may take off for a couple of days after my next chapter, so I can get the fight scenes ready. Please reviews I does motivate me alot.**

* * *

It had only been like two days since the attack in my bedroom and yet I hadn't told the gang about it. I mean they probaly would of not even believed me neither the less. They would probably say something rude by accident on purpose but hey life is life. I had over heard by the twins that Deucalion was preparing for a fight that was going to happen tonight. I sat in the library in my black lace dress and black heels. The event that had happen somehow changed my wardrobe even my make up, I wore my hair down wavy, winged eyeliner and, hot pink lips. I was like a new person yet not. The twins had come in to help out which was weird to me but hey I'm weird. I did hide for a while as they started to fill in the space where the books went, but I gave up when it was stupid so I sat down in a chair off to the side (where the librarian could see me) and started needing Romeo and Juliet.

How oft when men are at the point of death

Have they been merry! which their keepers call

A lightning before death: O, how may I

Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!

Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,

Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:

Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet

Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,

And death's pale flag is not advanced there.

Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?

O, what more favour can I do to thee,

Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain

To sunder his that was thine enemy?

Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,

Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe

That unsubstantial death is amorous,

And that the lean abhorred monster keeps

Thee here in dark to be his paramour?

For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;

And never from this palace of dim night

Depart again: here, here will I remain

With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here

Will I set up my everlasting rest,

And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars

From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!

Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss

A dateless bargain to engrossing death!

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!

Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on

The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!

Here's to my love!

Just as I read the part where Romeo drinks the poison, Aiden grabs a book somewhere off the shelf by the right side of my head and sits down beside of me. I try to steady my heart but I just can't. Hello!? Wolf, not just an wolf but an Alpha. Looking over slightly I can see that he is in fact reading but what though? It's not a hard cover and it's flat down on his lap so I start reading the book too.

"'You have such a f-kable mouth, Mrs. Grey.' He closes his eyes and eases into my mouth as I squeeze him between my lips, running my tongue over and around him. I take him deeper and withdraw, again and again and again, the air hissing between his teeth ... He grasps my shoulders and pulls me to my feet, grabbing my braid, he kisses me hard, his persistent tongue greedy and giving at once. 'Wrap your legs around my waist,' he orders. I tighten my legs around him and push against him. He groans and starts to move, really move, pounding into me again and again. 'Yes,' I gasp, tightening my hold on him as I start to build ... he moans, grinding into me with renewed determination ... and I'm close. _Oh, please. Don't stop._"

"Holy shit!" I hiss at Aiden. He turns grinning and winks.

"Why are you reading porn in the library! Wait why is their porn in the library?" I say the last part to myself.

"It's the book called Fifty shades of Grey, and why the face? I thought you were the kinky one" Aiden says eyeing me up and down.

"No, that's Stiles I swear he's into stuff like that" I say. Aiden just looks at me funny.

I glare and say "What?" He snaps out of whatever was going on in his head and grins again.

"Will we see you tonight?" Aiden says.

"And where will this be?" I ask. "Let me guess at a parking lot somewhere out far where a fight can take place?"

He generally looked surprised. "I can over hear things Pup, hey that a nice name right. You and Ethan could be called the pups hee hee, cause you know… you are the youngest out of the pack of Alphas. Which reminds me, you guys can join bodies?" I say leaning over.

He rolls his eyes before continuing "Yes, it's around 8ish so don't be late" And we walks off.

* * *

The time flew by and I made my way to my house and changed into clothing that I would be wearing tonight, there was no way in hell I was missing out on the fight. I remember Aiden saying 8 but I knew of only one parking lot that was out far enough that no one knew of, and that was the same parking lot that the Argents owned. I figured Scott would of told Allison to back off or to not go but it's Allison she would go against his words even if she promised. And I was going. Rushed back into my room I needed to changed again, this time I was going to wear a "bang bang" sweater, ombre jeans and comfy fighting boots. I applied enough make up that I would of looked like a different person from far away so the other Alphas wouldn't of recognized me. And braided the hair in a fish tail. It hit 7:30 and I left a note telling mum I would be back later studying with Allison and head on the road.

I remembered that I would have been the only one that was defense less and my karate would only get me so far or I went to a flower shop and then quickly to a gun store. What surprised me was the guy gladly handed me the gun with no questions asked or searched for I.D at all. Now I had bought wolfs-bane and opened the bottom of the bullet and put some crushes up petals in side along with some water from an old water bottle I found in the car. And let the bullets soak in a an old cup along with the wolfs-bane and then put them in the gun. I had enough to kill about people humans with the number of bullets, so I was ready. I knew I was heading the right way when it was only farm land. I followed an old road that the Argents probably used to stir off people thinking it was not in use anymore and I was right everyone all the gang's cars were there.

Quietly as I could I followed the voices, looking out for the Alphas. At first I thought it was just Scott, Isaac and Deucalion but no it involved every werewolf from each pack. At first it was slight talking, it was muffled by the time the noises came to my ears so I couldn't understand what was being said. Then all hell broke out.

* * *

**A/N: remember the outfits that Lulu is wearing are on my profile! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry this kinda was fast but hey it is an okay story for a beginner.**

* * *

Derek stalked forward and stared at Deucalion, then giving Scott quite the glare he busted forward straight towards Deucalion when the other Alphas came. I was surprised to see that Aiden and Ethan where less than a foot away and that they didn't take any notice to my heart that was thumping a thousand miles a minute. Then everyone busted out into their own tiny little fights, though Deucalion hadn't even moved from his spot, though he is blind he can be very good with his hearing. Regaining my posture I quickly grabbed for my wolf-banes bullet filled gun and aim towards Deucalion's head when Cora and Boyd was thrown into the pit called "Kill one or the other" Now I could even tell that Derek couldn't do it, well now for the matter. Cora was his only living Sibling (Cause Peter killed Laura) and Boyd as one of his betas who had lost someone important to him. Plus they were only teenagers.

"Really?" Kali scoffed

"They are only teenagers Derek" Deucalion simply said.

"Don't you love your sister?" Kali said pushing her foot harder into Cora throat. "Come she's your baby sister"

Derek looked between them trying to decide between, but he was faulting ,he was taking his time and the stress was weighting on him. I noticed a shadow off to my right of my viewing vision and saw Allison and she too noticed me. It was like we both knew what to do, nodding we busted out or weapons and went ramped on them Alphas giving Scott and Derek's pack an advantage. I aimed straight into Deucalion's legs startling him giving Allison the time she needed to shoot the flash arrows that would temporarily blind them.

"Close your eyes!" scream Deucalion.

Rushing out of my hiding place I used my track abilities for my own good, running around the upper level gave me the advantage to shoot from every angle to the floor beneath. Reloading my gun, I turned around when a hand grabbed onto my wrist yanking me towards the person. Luckily It was Allison. "Lulu we gotta get out of here1" She hissed pulling me with her. " But what happens if the Alphas get the upper hand again?" I asked struggling to get her to let go. Allison stops for a second before answering "We would be no good and you're almost out of bullets, let's go" Finally nodding I rush off after her only glancing back to the fight before they disappeared from my sight.

Full blown running Allison and I skid to a stop as we spilt of to our cars and high tail it out of here. The adrenaline was still running through my veins, and I was by far from tired. I just need to go home and rest, I had a track meeting toward and the bus was taking us. The roads were slick from the rain but they dark black clouds still hung over almost as if an warning. Shaking the thought out of my head I pulled into my drive way and parked. Leaning my forehead on the steering wheel I just breathed in and out for a couple of minutes before going into the house. Mum was still passed out which meant I could through away the excuse note and go to sleep. Dashing up the stairs and into my room I was too tired as the adrenaline had finally worn off leaving me exhausted to changed out of the clothes I was in. Laying down I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

The sound of my annoying alarm rang loud and clear beside my left ear causing me to through the piece of shit against the wall. Finding the strength to get up, I somehow managed to shower and get dressed. I wore a dark red high-low skirt with a crop tank top that was black with little heeled boots to match. I already knew the track was going to be cancelled but our stupid Coach couldn't listen so I had fun with my make-up, red lips again and a dark Smokey eye with a wing. I looked sexy. Giving myself a nodded I grabbed my track bag that held all my track clothes and headed towards my car to school.

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the Bus area and found the correct bus I was shoved in as a late resort because the other bus already left. Coach Finstock blew his whistle almost making me grab it out of his mouth to hang him but no I plopped into a set with my bag in my lap when a *cough* behind my head caught my attention. "Well hi?" I said towards Ethan who was getting cozy to Danny. "Hey Danny-boy, so the other day when Stiles said he needed sexed up, would you really of done it?" I blurted out. Danny eyed widen as he stumbled his words 'I-I H-How Luna…..ahhh, never mind" Blushing Danny looked out the window trying to avoid Ethan and I's gaze. Giving Ethan a glare I looked around the bus for anyone else when my eyes landed on Boyd and Isaac and then a couples rows back to Scoot and Stiles. Deciding to sit in the middle between both pair of guys, I waited still Coach Finstock turned and made my way as quickly and quiet as possible barley managing to sit when he turned around.

"Pst! Lulu!" Stiles hissed.

Keeping my eyes forward I waved my right hand as a dismiss to shut Stiles up. I was angry that they hadn't told me anything about the fight. But Scott was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

"Fine, if you aren't going to answer I'll just text you!' Said a very annoyed Stiles.

***bing***

***bing***

***bing***

***bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing***

"STILES!" I hissed.

"Well answer me!" Stiles said.

"What do you want?" I gave in. Stiles gladly sprang from his seat to mine and shoved me against the wall of the because his fat ass needed space. Groaning I said "Really stiles a simple 'Please move over" could have been said."

"Well a simple why the hell were you and Allison at the fight yesterday can be answered" Stiles interrupted

"Of all the ways you could of said that sentence, you chose that one?" I asked bitterly.

"It sounded better in my head" Stiles mumbled

"Im sure it did" I said. "Why are you sitting with me, I mean I love your company but with four werewolves on the bus it makes this" I motion between us "A stupid decision, you're spilling your guts to me when an Alpha right now is listening in. Hello Ethan"

Ethan snaps his head towards us as he notices he got caught. Stiles grew pale but I kept on talking "Wouldn't Danny be jealous?" Ethan growls catching the attention of a blushing Danny "Oh they are so getting it on tonight" I snicker.

Rolling his eyes Stiles whispered out "Scott isn't heeling at all and the fact that Isaac and Boyd are sitting next to him on the side beside him gives Boyd easy attacks, so could you oh I don't know sit into front of them to keep then in check" Stiles pleaded the last part. Rolling my eyes I nod, shoving Stiles of my seat and onto the floor I made my way shockingly to the seat behind the two beta wolves.

"Hello sexy Isaac and muscled Boyd" I said with fake cheer.

Isaac gave me a small smile before the shook Boyd getting his attention. "Oh his Luna"

"Yeah, umm call me Lulu" I spat out.

"Why" Boyd asked annoyed.

"With has been happening for te last two years having the name luna is ironic, so I go by Lulu" I explained to the annoyed wolf.

Getting a sharp nod from Boyd I started a conversation with Isaac, he was quite easy to talk to but I keep on staring at his jaw bone. They were so damn sexy making the teenager more a man, he was simply drool worthy. Shaking the thought out of my head I noticed I needed to pee very badly.

"Hey Coach when will this traffic move I gotta pee!" I asked impatient.

"We are not taking a rest break!" Coach said and blew on his whistle making me cover my poor ears.

"Hey someone of us gotta pee to Coach" Stiles piped up.

"No1" Coach yelled back

"But-"

"No!"

"I-"

"NEED-"

"NO!"

"TO""

"N**O!"**

"**PEE!'**

"Argh" said Jared the motion sick kid mumbled out.

_Idea!_

The gears in Stiles head started moving and so did mine, quickly I rushed to the front part of the bus shoving the angry Coach as Stile gladly sat by Jared "Heya Jared" Stiles made a hideous face and the next thing I know everyone is off the bus and I am in the loo signing in relief.

"Put him on the ground against the wall' Said a voice that sounded like LYDIA? Quickly getting finished I burst my door open scaring the shit out of the gang. "What the hell Lulu" Allison said grabbing her chest.

"Well it's a girls restroom- Why are stiles and Scott in the girls bathroom?" I demand.

"He is not healing and he Is losing a lot of blood" Stiles answered me.

"Oh, need help?" I asked washing my hands.

"**Yes!"** Allison, Lydia and Stiles pleaded.

Raising my hands up as a surrender I start to help Allison as Lydia and Stiles rush out to stall the bus. It was when Allison keep on trying to get the thread through the needle whole that she was having mental and verbal fights

"I can do this" Allison hissed out.

Gently grabbing her arm I said "I know Allison whatever is happening in your head beat it"

"I am not a worthless teenager, I need to calm down and think this as clinical" Allison said gaining the ability to thread the needle and started sewing up poor Scott. Panic flooded me he wasn't awake and it didn't look like he a breath.

"Scott?" I pleaded as o grabbed his face "Scott!" I cry out as I shook the living shit out of him. Slowly he opened his eye and said "It was my fault"

Confused and I asked Allison "What does he think is his fault?" She looks up at me gray before answering "Scott think he was the reason Derek is dead"

"Dead?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah though they didn't find his body" Allison said helping me pick up Scott. Still confused I pressed on "If they didn't find the body how do you now he isn't dead? He probably got out to find someone to help he probably wasn't in the right state of mind" Pausing Allison thought for a moment and pressed forward ending up with me trying my hardest to keep up and to hold up Scott "If this is all in his head as Lydia said maybe we have to help him believe that Derek is alive Allison. I don't want Scott dead as much as you don't either"

We made it out just as the Bus started loading up again, Stiles replaced Allison and we helped Scott into the back carefully leaned him against the wall. I plopped in the seat in front of them and when I noticed by bag underneath their seat. "Stiles what is my bad doing under your seat" I asked. Stiles eye's where like a deer in head lights "Uh.. uhh I don't know.." He stammered over his words.

"You looked through by bag you whore" I snapped reaching underneath and grabbing it. I looked through to find anything a miss but nope they were all their and except a jacket was in the bag that was definitely not mine, it was blue and it had men cologne on it. "Stiles is this your jacket?" I asked.

"Yeah well I know how it's getting cold and that waiting to run and after cooling down from running you get cold soo….." Stiles mumbled off.

"Thank you stiles" I said truthfully smiling. Stiles blushed before telling Scott everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Review! it does help!**


	11. Chapter 11

The bus stop at a dinky old motel. I had grabbed my bag and headed off with Scott and Stiles hot on my tail behind me. "Now there will be no sex or anything like that at all" Coach yelled out as every other person took a room key. I had grabbed one and headed off. Turned out that Scott and Stiles would be staying with me since Lydia demanded that she and Allison needed girl time and I got stuck with the boys. I was so lucky that I brought sleep clothes because in the past things did end up like this but with a much better motel. Scott claimed a bed to himself which meant Stiles and I would be sharing the same bed. I had decided to take a shower while the boys talk all about their lives. It was nice that they had nice big shampoo bottles and conditioner. When I did come out of the shower wearing a pink silky top with red and black shorts. Scott busted in shortly after babbling about how he was here in the room one minute and the next he is in Lydia's and Allison's room, while Allison is in the shower and got slapped by her. He said that she slapped him because of something he had said but couldn't remember it. Not giving another thought I headed down to the office area to ask about more towels for the boys. The office had a number card on the wall reading "198"

"Yes miss?" Said the lady at the counter.

"Oh um.. I need two more towels please" I said looking at the numbers. "You know anything about those numbers?" I asked as she came back. "Oh they keep on adding up"

Running away as fast as I could I gathered the towels and ran back to the room. Though I never made it back. I was just about to turn the corner when two voices caught my attention.

"I love you" A girl said

"I love you two" Replied a man "I am ready are you?" He asked

"Yes" the girl answered.

Together "One, Two… Three" *Shoots heard*

"No!" I screamed searching where the noise came from.

Suddenly I rammed into a frantic Lydia. "Move! Luna!" She said knocking me clear off my feet and banging on a door couple feet away from me. Allison helped me up which resulted in me getting startled. "Al-Allison, someone shots themselves!" I pleaded to her. Her wide doe eyes held a familiar look as if this really had happened.

" What the hell?" Lydia says "I'm sure it was in this room!" She said banging on the door.

"You heard it too?" I whispered to Lydia. She turned toward me and nodded.

"Move" I said, giving her about three seconds before I kicked it open. Nothing not even blood.

All three of us looked around only seeing construction tools and wood everywhere. "Girls" Lydia beckons us over. "Look" She says toward a wall of wood that what appears to had screaming smoked headed on it.

"Now that is scary" Allison and I say together.

After seeing no evidence of a couple killing themselves we split up and I headed back to the room. I quickly shut the door to find Scott in the phone looking out the window into an empty parking lot. "I tried to stop it" Melissa McCall's voice whispered into the room.

"NO! Mum!" Scott pleads onto the photo.

"Scott! SCOTT!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders turning him to me.

"No my m-" Scott looked back only to see an empty parking lot.

"What's wrong" Stiles says coming from the bathroom.

"Scott you where hallucinating" I said shutting the curtain. "If you are what about the rest of the wolves?"

"Uh guys" Stiles interrupts "Lydia needs to talk" Nodding Stiles and I ran out leaving Scott to feel better.

We met up with them in their room and discusses what the hell was going on. "Whatever is affecting the wolves, is most likely trying to kill them" Lydia states. Shifting my weight on my right foot I say "What if the Darach needs three wolves?" Lydia opened a door in their room and pulled out a bible "We need to exercise things whole hotel" The light tin my head went off as I noticed papers in the book. "Lydia give that for a second" I said taking it out of her hands. Opening it, there were

"We have four werewolves in this motel who are targeted."

***blade noise***

Everyone hair stood on the back of my neck and a wave of nausea in waves as everyone headed toward the sound. We came across the room where the shooting couple was in. Giving Lydia a look I tried to open the door but with no lock as it was locked. "How is it looked?" I ask more towards myself and I rammed the door with my shoulder giving it another trying. **"****Noises gets louder*** "Guys that sounds like a hand saw!" Allison recognizes.

"_**Hand saw!"**_ We all said.

Finally get angry enough I kicked the door open again which in return hurt my foot causing me to hobble in as Stiles tackled Ethan. Stiles jumps back as his face almost falls into the saw. Ethan extends his claws as another way to harm himself, Running over I grabbed one of his arms as Stiles grabbed the other to stop him, He was much stronger and shoved us away but in return tumbled into a hot red heater burning his hands.

"What the hell is going on!" Ethan yelled all of a sudden. Raising an eyebrow I pointed toward the now broken door, now hurting foot, the hand saw and, his stomach as if was obvious.

"You tried to rip open your stomach and we stopped you" Allison said taking all the credit.

'Whatever" Ethan said rushing out of the room.

The nausea rolled back in as I struggled to breathe "S-someone is d-drowing!"

"Check Isaac and Boyd Now!" Allison cried.

Rushing over as fast as my legs would allow, we busted the door down to see the light on in the bathroom. Rushing there laid Boyd in the bottom of the bath with water filled to the top with a lock safe on top of him. "Oh God someone get that safe off of him!" Lydia screamed. Rushing over Stiles and I tried only to have to sink back on him.

"Wait!" I said "When Ethan got rammed into the heat, it was read and hot. We have flares on the bus!' Stiles go!

Off he went. And he was back within a minute. "How does this work/" He says franticly.

"The cap is like a match' Lydia states.

The flared busted into flames and he shoved it into Boyd's face and the next thing I know Boyd is out and the safe is into the wall. "Wait where is Isaac?" I asked peering around.

"The only thing he hates most is small places" Lydia states.

"Underneath the bed" I said grabbing the flare. Rushing over to the bed I slowly pulled up the cover to see a scared Isaac huddled. "Here's your present too!"

* * *

Meeting outside with Allison we stop in front of a very frightful site. Scott with a flare standing on gasoline all around him. "Scott" all four of us plead. He looks at everyone of us slowly, his eyes lingered on mine as if to say 'I am sorry for bring you into this'.

"There is no hope for Derek or I" Scott says crying.

"That wasn't your fault" Allison pleads.

"But everyone keeps on dying" Scott yelled.

Laughing a sad laugh Scott continues "I miss my old life, before the bite turned me into a werewolf. I wasn't good at lacrosse , I wasn't even popular. Stiles and I were a no one. It would be better if I was a no one again" Scott held the flare up higher in the air as Stiles moved forward.

"If you are going to do this, you are taking me with you" Stiles says grabbing the flare slowly before chucking it out of Scott's hand away from the gasoline. It was all good until in the corner of my eye I see the flare roll backwards and Lydia and I jump to save the boys before they could of gotten blown up.

* * *

The morning came quicker than possible, We took Isaac and Boyd with us to sleep on the bus to make sure everything was fine. I had managed to grabbed my bad with a fully charged phone and everything sill in it, only to have Coach run his loud voice waking everyone up. "I don't even want to know"

I had fallen asleep in front of Scott which was quite weird for some reason. Ethan quickly laid his ass on Scott's seat and thanked him for last night. "Umm that was us you should be thanking" Stiles said pointing towards him and I. Rolling his eyes Ethan said "For that I will give out this. Derek is alive which means Ennis is dead. That means he will either join our pack willingly or kill one of his." Ethan got back up and sat with Danny.

* * *

**So sorry for not posting anything at all for weeks. I needed a break with everything happening around me but I am back, though chapter won't be flying out like it was before only because school is coming up. XoXo****.**


End file.
